


A Lapidot Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: Steven Universe Shipping Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Camp Pining Hearts, F/F, Humor, Meta, Metafiction, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: Short shipping fic, mostly a warm up, completely a joke.





	

“Say, Lapis?” Peridot called.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about, you know, the fact that one of the artists and writers for the show got run off of Twitter simply for “implying” a relationship between me and you more than implying a relationship between me and Amethyst?”

“Yeah,” Lapis said.

“Oh, good!”  Peridot said.  “I was just thinking about it too, you know, what a coincidence!  This shows how impeccably synchronized our thoughts are even after so short a time living together!”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, with all the wild ships and discourse surrounding them, I think you and me would be some of the _least_ “problematic”.  As the kids would say, I mean.  Gotta keep up with the “lingo”.”

“Yeah.”

“Not that Amethyst and I would be a _bad_ pairing, I mean, _any_ one would be lucky to get in on the action with little old me, Peridot, Kindergartener Extraordinaire, new leader of the Crysal Gems.  Anyone who thinks otherwise is probably just a clod.”

“Yeah,” Lapis said.

“What season is that, anyway?” Peridot asked.

Lapis looked up.  “Six.  The finale.”

“Oooohh.”  Peridot sat down next to her.  “That one's _good_.”

“Does Paulette finally get together with Pénélope?” Lapis asked.

“Well I’m _glad_ you should ask that—” Peridot started, meaning to say “ _Spoilers_ ”, but just then the opening credits ended to a loud crash with Percy screaming “My _poutine_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pénélope, for those who care, is a Camp Pining Hearts joke OC that I made for [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6025441) and has since somehow become an actual legitimate character.


End file.
